Why
by Pandaiko
Summary: FIC EN PAUSE Nouvelle vie, nouveau présent, il ne restait plus qu'a oublié le passé. Astride Phirmane se retrouve maintenant seule face à cette nouvelle vie, dans cette école qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. La rencontre de ces personnes qui peuvent tout faire basculer. De cette personne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: quai 9/3.4 Il te l'avait dit.

Elle était enfin arriver au Quai 9/3 quart. Il l'avait déposé juste devant se train, et lui avait dit de monter dedans.  
Rien d'autre, ni plus ni moins.  
Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il se croiserait quand elle serait arrivé.  
-Chuuut arrête de miauler Néo.  
Il lui avait aussi acheté toute ces choses ! Et se magnifique chat noir aux yeux d'or.  
-Néo, Néo!  
Le petit chat venait d'entrer dans le wagon et se faufilait à travers les gens dans le couloir le longs des compartiments.  
-Pardon, excusé moi, Néoooo revient ici s'il te plaît!  
-Aaah...  
Elle venait de rentrer dans un compartiment avec deux banquettes face à face, le chat assis sur l'une d'elle près de la fenêtre.  
-Alors tu es si pressé que ça d'arriver ? Aller pousse toi, je vais me mettre près de la fenêtre.

Oo00oO

Enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir y aller et se faire un nom parmis toute cette populasse de gens incultes. Il allait pouvoir leur montrer l'importance de la famille Malfoy.  
-Goyle, Crabe on y va.  
Draco Malfoy avait rapidement dit adieu à ses parents complètement stoïque face à son départ.  
Liberté. Enfin.  
Malfoy était entrer dans le dernier compartiment qu'il croyait vide, mais malheureusement pour lui se n'était pas le cas.  
Une jeune fille au long cheveux châtain était assise près de la fenêtre avec un chat noir sur ses genoux et plongé dans un livre qui l'absorbait a t'elle point qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence des trois autres garçons qui s'installèrent dans le compartiment.  
-Hum, excuser moi, comment vous appelez vous?  
-Astride Phirmane. La jeune fille n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre quand elle lui avait répondu.  
-Et vous ? elle plongea enfin sont regard dans le sien et c'est à cette instant qu'ils purent contenpler les yeux exceptionnels de l'autre.  
L'un avait les yeux d'un gris profond et envoûtant.  
Et l'une d'un bleu claire et hypnotique.  
-Draco Malfoy. Enchanté de vous connaître.  
-De même. Toujours sans se quitter des yeux, ils s'ignoraient royalement les autres personne présentent dans le wagon.  
La jeune fille venait de replonger dans son livre mais Draco lui, la regarda toujours. Phirmane, se nom ne lui était pas inconnue, mais où avait-il bien pu l'entendre? En tout cas la seule chose dont-il était sûr, c'était que ses parents étaient tout les deux de sang pur et par conséquent elle aussi.  
Il n'aurait pas supporter tout le trajet avec une sang de bourbe.  
-Hey Draco, regarde le chat de la fille, il sourit.  
C'était Goyle qui avait remarqué que le chat fixait Draco avec un sourire presque malsain.  
Se dernier ne disait rien, se contentant de regarde la chat droit dans les yeux. Étrange, vraiment étrange. On aurait dit cet animal lisait en lui.  
-Il s'appelle Néo, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il était spécial, mais à par qu'il se sauve tout le temps, je ne vois pas en quoi.  
-Il sourit. En disant cela Draco avait replongé ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux du chat. Ils avaient tout deux quelque chose de mystérieux, comme si ils devinaient à l'avance se que vous pouviez dire ou faire.  
-Ah oui. Il y a cela aussi. Étrange non ?  
-Oui très. Vous l'avez acheté au chemin de Traverse je suppose?  
-Oui et non. J'étais entrée dans la boutique pour acheter une chouette mais le vendeur a absolument voulu me vendre ce chat et comme je ne voulais pas, il me l'a quand même donner.  
-Mmm... Désintéressé de cette discussion, Draco regardais le paysage encore urbain par la fenêtre alors que le train venait de partir.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Astride dans son livre, Draco dans ses pensées, Goyle et Crabe dans une partie de cartes houleuse.

Oo00oO

Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy mangemort à ses temps perdu, bien qu'il se disait sous l'emprise d'un sort. C'était une bonne piste à creuser. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne auprès de Faustus plus tard. Mais pour l'instant se qui l'intriguait le plus c'était ce garçon devant elle... Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.  
Qu'es que le voyage allait être long sans musique! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ai oublié son lecteur chez elle ? "Chez elle"... Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser et faire comme il lui avait dit, oublier. Bien qu'elle le savait elle ne pourrait pas, cette malédiction allait la poursuivre jusqu'à sa mort et cela, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, juste subir, subir jusqu'à en mourir.

Oo00oO


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer **: Comme vous l'aurez deviné tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Astride, Lumile, mon petit Néo d'amuuur et peu être plus ^-^

**Note de l'auteur : **Le premier chapitre, était juste un essaie (c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris .) et donc c'est pourquoi ils sont relativement court, mais je pense qu'au fur et à mesure, ils vont s'agrandir. Et surtout si vous pouviez me donner vos avis, vos reproche, ou bien même des conseils, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Pour que je puisse m'améliorer et vous ravir encore plus \^-^/ Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec le deuxième chapitre ;)

**Chapitre 2**: la pitié des chats riches

Le train c'était arrêté, Malfoy et ses acolytes étaient descendu pendant qu'Astride rassemblait ses affaires que son chat avait malencontreusement fait tomber.

-Néo franchement, pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasse tout tomber? Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu passer au sol au lieux de sauter d'une banquette à l'autre pour sortir par une porte qui était DEVANT toi ?

-Miaaao.

Le chat était venu se coller au jambes de sa maîtresse furieuse, comme pour se faire pardonner.

-Bon, on peut y aller j'espère qu'on ne sera pas en retard à cause d'une certaine personne... Ne te sens surtout pas visé, surtout pas Neo.

Astride venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte qu'une personne la bouscula, tout le contenu de son sac se renversa alors pour une seconde fois.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, excuser moi, vraiment désolé. Attendez je vais vous aider.

-Non merci pas besoin.

-Si, si je c'est de ma faute si votre sac est tombé.

-Je m'appelle Lumille Siera, et vous?

C'était une jeune fille rousse et pas très grande, du moins plus petite qu'Astride.

-Phirmane. Astride Phirmane. Dit moi Lumille, tu veux bien que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Oui, oui bien sur !

-Alors Lumille, sais-tu comment s'appelle l'endroit où nous allons ?

-Et bien, c'est Poudlard !

-Par Poudlard tu veux dire l'école l'école de sorcellerie ?!

-Et bien oui pourquoi ? Tu monte dans un train sans même savoir où il va?

-Non ! C'est juste que... J'ai oublié où nous allions pendant le voyage, c'est ça, j'ai oublié parce que je m'étais endormie et j'oublie souvent des choses quand je dors.

Il fallait qu'elle paraisse la plus convaincante possible, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'avais mise dans un train et qu'elle dans sa grande naïveté était montée sans même demander où allait se train. Non elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire ça où elle risquait de passer pour une folle.

-Soit. Bon descendons ou nous risquons de repartir.

Oo00oO

-Dis moi Lumille qui est le vieille homme assis au milieu de la table?

-Mais par Merlin tu ne sais! Mais où as tu pues grandir si tu es bien de sang sorcier ? Au fin fond du désert ?!

-En quelque sort, et donc, qui es-ce ?

-Mais Dumbeldor ! Le directeur de cette école.

-Oh...

-Et oui ! Sais-tu qu'il aurait trouvé une licorne dans...

Astride n'écoutait plus, c'était donc lui qui l'avait sauvé la vie. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait le directeur ?

-Astride tu m'écoute? Le Choixpeau magique est la.

-Excuse moi Lumille... Et juste une dernière question, pourquoi sur chaque table les élèves portent ils des couleurs différentes?

-Se sont les maisons. Chaque élève va dans une maison en fonction de son caractère et de son intellect. Tient par exemple la bas en rouge se sont les Gryffondor. Pour aller là-bas, il te faudra 4 choses: de L'audace, de la force, de la bravoure et surtout beaucoup de courage, ce n'est qu'une bande casse-cou qui s'attire toujours des problèmes.

Ensuite sur la table juste à côté il y a les Poufsouffle, là-bas il y a des gens travailleur, patient et loyaux, vraiment pas mon truc, toujours entrain de se tripoter avec ceux de Gryffondor, j'espère que je ne vais pas aller là bas...

-Oui, oui Lumille, et celle qui restent comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Bon, après la table des Poufsouffles, il y a les Serdaigles, se sont les personnes avec un niveau intellectuel qui vont chez eux, ils sont sages, érudits, calmes, sans trop de fioritures, c'est vraiment la maison parfaite...

-Oui bon ça j'avais compris, mais la dernière table ?

-Oh eux, ceux sont les Serpentard, tous riche et vicieux , prêt à tous pour le pouvoir, quitte à écraser les autres, je dirais même qu'ils adorent ça. Mais sinon ils sont aussi très intelligent.

-Je suppose que tu voudrais aller à Serdaigles je me trompe?

-Oui ! C'est vraiment une maison génial je trouve, tout a l'air si calme.

-Calme dis tu ? Bien j'espère qu'on y sera toute les deux alors.

-J'espère aussi, tu as bien ma seule amie pour l'instant et je ne voudrais pas me retrouver toute seule.

-Moi non plus Lumille.

Oo00oO

Ils étaient tous au fond de la salle, tous tremblant à l'idée de savoir dans qu'elle maison ils allaient se retrouver. Il y avait un brouhaha embuant et une montée d'aplaudissement à chaque fois qu'un élèves rejoignait sa nouvelle famille d'adoption.

Mais pourtant quand le nom d'Astride Phirmane fut prononcé, tout le monde se tu. L'on n'entendait plus que les quelques chuchotements des un et des autres qui se taisait sur son passage puis reprenais quand elle était plus loin.

Mais elle le savait, ils la regardaient avec pitié et en prient pour que ça ne leur arrive jamais. Même Lumille lui avait demandé si c'était bien elle, et elle n'avait pus qu'affirmer ses dires. Elle aussi avait eu cette lueur de pitié dans le regard, mais qui c'était aussitôt changer en tendresse. Et Astride en avait été reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas supporter qu'elle aussi la regarde, comme ils l'a regardait tous.

Oo00oO

Alors c'était bien elle. Draco ne c'était finalement pas tromper.

-Mon dieu... Voir ses parent assassiner devant ses yeux, il paraît même que les malfaiteurs lui aurait fait tenir le cœur de ses parents dans ses mains...

C'était une fille qui était assise à sa table qui avait dit cela. Draco avait été envoyé chez les Serpentards, de toute façon il n'avait pas de doute, il s'avait qu'il irait à Serpentard comme toute les personnes de sa famille avant lui, c'était inévitable, mais il s'en fichait éperdument du moment qu'il n'était pas chez les Gryffondor.

Mais donc cette fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train était celle dont la famille avait été kidnappée, les deux parents ont été assassinés, seule la fille s'en était sortie vivante. On racontait qu'elle avait été envoyé dans un asile après avoir subit toute tortures. Mais elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, du moins en apparence. Ils se demandairent dans qu'elle maison irait-elle...

Oo00oO

Astride marchait jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvais le Choixpeau magique.

Gryffondor ? Non beaucoup trop fraternel.

Poufsouffle ? Non plus, trop loyal.

Serpentard ? Jamais, rien qu'à les regarder elle en avait des frissons.

Serdaigle ? Il semblerait que ce soit la dernière option. Ils étaient plutôt distant les uns des autres sans pour autant être froid entre eux. Elle était plutôt intelligente. Donc oui, c'était la meilleure maison pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle y aille.

"Serdaigle, Serdaigle, Serdaigle."

/Tu es sûr de ton choix? Tu as aussi les capacités pour aller à Serpentard./

"Serdaigle, Serdaigle, Serdaigle."

/Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi./

-SERDAIGLE ! Le choixpeau magique avait fait son choix, Astride irait chez Serdaigle.

Oo00oO

Une petite review fait toujours plaisirs et m'encourage vous faire parvenir la suite au plus vite ! _Non, non ce n'est pas du chantage x3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Tout ceci appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Astride, Lumille et mon petit Néo bien sur.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le 3 ème chapitre! Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de temps entre chaque chapitres, mais comment dire... Je suis une grosse flemmarde "x)) donc si jamais quelqu'un s'intéresse à la suite de ma petite histoire, qu'il me le fasse savoir pour que cela me motive (grande flemmarde que je suis) à la lui donner au plus vite ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3:** Le pluie peut éteindre le plus ardent des feux.

-SERDAIGLE!

Le choixpeau avait fait son choix. Astride irait chez les Serdaigles pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors qu'elle descendait de l'estrade sous les yeux de tous les élèves qui la scrutait, le nom de Harry Potter fut prononcé. La jeune fille était vraiment soulagée, elle ne supportait plus tous ces regards. Mais elle s'en sentait aussi désolé pour lui, sauf qu'à la place de la ptiié les gens le regardaient avec admiration. Et ça Astride en était un peu jalouse, bien qu'il ait aussi perdu ses parents, il avait pu en sortir glorifier, alors qu'elle avait été à moitié folle et si, comment s'appellait il déjà? A oui Dumbeldor. Si Dumbeldor ne l'avait pas sauvé, elle l'aurait probablement été définitivement. Mais bon, pour le moment elle lui était reconnaissante d'attirer tous les regards.

oO00Oo

-Astride.

-Oui.

-Tu dors?

-Non.

Par chance Lumille avait été envoyé chez les Serdaigles et en prime elle se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans le même dortoir.

-Je peux venir dans ton lit?

-Si tu veux.

-...

-...

-Lumille

-Oui.

-Merci.

-De quoi?

-D'être là.

-...

-De rien. Lumille était en train de sortir du lit quand Astride la retenue.

-Juste cette nuit s'il te plait...

-...De toute façon moi non plus je n'aime pas dormir seule. Savais-tu que j'avais 5 petites sœurs? Alors chez moi je partage mon lit avec l'une de mes soeurs, elle s'appelle Nina, elle n'a que 4 ans mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est vive! Elle adore le quidditch, elle voulait absolument que je fasse partie de l'équipe pour qu'elle vienne me voir, mais elle sait pas qu'elle n'a pas le droit de venir, alors je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas envie, ce qui est vrai au passage, et que c'était son rêve à elle alors c'est elle qui devrait le réaliser

-Elle en a de la chance ta soeur de t'avoir.

-Ahaha tu me flattes. Et Il y a aussi ma plus petite soeur Philabelle... Et Lumille continua de parler de sa famille, de ses soeurs, de son chat mégalomane -qui lui avait ruiné son chemiser car elle n'avait pas voulu le sortir- ainsi toute la suit, sans interruption, jusqu'à ce qu'Astride s'endorme.

oO00Oo

Astride et Lumille se baladaient dans le parc devant le lac, elle avait une heure de livre avant le cours de potion.

-Astride, Astride! J'ai vue un poisson!

-C'est normale Lumille c'est un lac. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu aller chez Serdaigle. Astride aimait à plaisanter sur la naïveté de son amie.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. C'est pas de ma faute!

Elles s'étaient installées sous un saule pleureur, où elles avait étendu un drap pour lire confortablement

-Astriiiide, regarde le papillon la bas! Je n'en avais jamais vue un comme ça avant! Lumille collectionnait les papillons, elle avait d'ailleurs

installé plusieurs tableau où trônaient ceux qu'elle avait attrapé. La

jeune fille trouvait cela plutôt morbide mais n'avait rien dit, de peur

de la vexer.

-Vas-y toute seule Lumille je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Tant pis, tu rates quelque chose croit moi!

-Je te crois, je te crois.

Astride était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois elle se sentait sincèrement heureuse.

Elle était si bien avec Lumille, sa seule et première amie! Elle avait

oublié toutes ces horreurs, ou du moins elle arrivait à ne plus y penser

pendant quelques heures.

-Astri...

-Lumille? Tu as trouvé ton papillon?

-...

-Lumille, tu m'entends?

Toujours pas de réponse, elle avait du s'éloigner et ne l'entendait pas. Astride se leva pour aller la chercher.

-Lumille! Dépêche toi on va être en retard! ... Elle ne l'a trouvait nul par,

pourtant elle était parti il y a, à peine deux minutes.

-Aller Lumille répond moi.

-As...

Un homme en cape noir tenait Lumille d'une main et lui bâillonnait la bouche avec l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce... Qui êtes vous?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Relâcher Lumille!

-Tu n'oublieras jamais.

Astride ne comprenait rien a se que lui disait l'homme en cagoule. Elle essayait de le reconnaître ne sait on

jamais, ce n'était peut être qu'une blague des ses aînés. Mais dès qu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme devant elle comprit que se n'était vraiment pas une blague, il avait les pupilles injectés de sang et un regard

meurtrier frôlant la folie posée sur elle.

-De quoi... Non... Non... Non, non, non, non, NON! Elle venait de comprendre. Ils étaient revenus, et ils voulaient l'emmener.

-Tu dois revenir, nous n'en n'avons pas finit avec toi.

-NON! Partez! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Lâcher Lumille et cassez vous!

-Se n'est pas toi qui décide Astride, tu vas venir avec nous ou on l'emmène elle.

Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, qu'elle trouve un moyen pour la sortir de

l'emprise de cet homme. Il le fallait. Mais elle était impuissante face à

eux, elle se savait prise aux pièges, elle ne pourrait jamais leur échapper, à cause de cette malédiction, de cette horreur qu'ils avaient apposé sur elle. Cette souillure qui lui rappellerait pour toujours cette journée, peu importe qu'elle essaye d'oublier.

-Je te laisse 10 secondes ou je l'emmène avec moi.

Astride ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se sentait si impuissante! Son amie

allait être emmener par ces monstres et elle n'y pouvait rien, ou si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose, mais cela signifiait retourner dans cet enfer, revivre toute ces horreurs. Non elle ne voulait pas, tout mais pas ça.

-Dix... Neuf... Huit...

Elle ne pouvait pas. La douleur, la haine, elle ne pouvait pas.

-Sept... Six... Cinq...

Elle ne voulait pas.

-Quatre...

-Je...

-Trois... Deux...

-Un... Franchement tu me déçois Astride, j'aurais crue que tu l'aimais plus que ça. Enfin bref, tu sais où nous trouver si l'envie te prend la

revoir.

L'homme venait de partir. Avec Lumille.

Lumille.

Elle l'avait laisser emmener Lumille. Elle avait abandonné son amie.

Elle était un monstre.

Elle. Avait. Abandonné. Lumille.

À suivre...

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Tout ceci appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Astride, Lumille et mon petit Néo bien sur.

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai mis _beaucoup_ de temps à écrire se chapitre parce que qu'il est vraiment crucial pour l'histoire, donc je me devais de vous pondre quelque chose de potable ! Je m'excuse bien sûr pour se retard et je vais vraiment essayer de faire de mon mieux et le plus rapidement possible pour le 5, promis. Sur ce, je remercie toute les personnes qui suivent ma petite histoire, et vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.

**Chapitre 4:** l'enfer des mal famées 

Elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle était un monstre. Elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle était un monstre.  
Telle était les phrases qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit avant que le noir se fit et qu'elle replonge en enfer.

Oo00oO

J'étais dans une pièce noir. Je distinguait à peine de forme au sol. J'étais attaché et ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses parents? Je ne savait plus.  
Les images du soir d'avant me revenaient en tête comme un film d'horreur qu'on vous aurait forcée à voir. Je revis l'un de ses tortionnaire sur sa mère. La faire crier de douleur. Et mon père, qu'ils prenaient plaisir à faire plier sous les coup de fouet. Is me forçait à les regarder supplier pour qu'ils abrègent leurs souffrances. Et quand ils enfin ils mirent fin à leur calvaire, ils m'ont fait faire l'impardonnable.  
Mon dieux c'est vrai j'ai pêché mais ne dit-on pas que l'homme est pêcheur et que dieux pardonne à ceux qui le demande?  
Alors je vous le demande à genoux, mon dieux faite cesser cette enfer, délivré moi de leur rire qui me vrille les tympans a m'en rendre folle, je vous en supplie aider moi...  
Je les suppliais attacher à se mur et le poids de l'amour de mes parents dans mes mains. Ils leurs avaient arraché puis délicatement posé dans mes mains comme pour me faire comprendre que si je n'avait pas été là ils ne serait probablement pas mort. Que tout cela était de ma faute.

Je pense que c'est à se moment la que j'ai compris que dieux n'existait pas. Car personne pas même Lui ne pourrait tenir le cœur de ses parents et croire encore que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider.

Oui c'était bien ses parents. Morts. Dont les corps gisaient parterre, remplissant l'air de l'odeur putride de corps en décomposition.  
Mais Astride ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait plus de larme, pas après se qu'il venait de lui faire. Cela faisait une semaine que ses parents étaient morts. Une semaine qu'elle avait... 

Le jours suivant ils étaient venu dans se cellule et lui avaient jeter un sort de magie oubliée. Doux euphémisme puisque que cela exprimait tout le contraire de se qu'il faisait subir. Il vous obligeait à chaque fois que vous fermiez les yeux, chaque minutes, chaque seconde, de votre existence à vous souvenir du plus douloureux de vos souvenir.

Paradoxalement, elle se souvenait du moment juste avant que ses bourreaux viennent achever ses parents, quand son père l'avait serrer dans ses bras, et lui avait délicatement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme un adieux. Car il savait qu'il allait mourir, si les hommes ne l'achevait pas, il mourait probablement de ses blessures, dans la souffrance l'attende de son heure de délivrance. 

Mais se qu'il lui avait fait le plus de mal c'était le regard de son père.  
Elle aurait voulu y voir de de la rage, de la colère envers elle, pour les avoirs inconsciemment amener ici. Mais non, il n'y avait que de la résignation, il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il n'y pourrait rien. Alors quand il entendit le bruit de la serrure il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras comme une promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt.

Oo00oO

La douleur. Il n'y avait plus que de la douleur dans son corps endolori. Elle avait mal partout, mais au moins cela signifiait qu'elle était entière. Elle déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit puisqu'un drap la recouvrait et qu'elle était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux. Mais où pouvait t' elle être?  
Elle entendis des voix au loin, mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer de qu'elles disaient. Soudain les voix se rapprochairent, et Astride tendit l'oreille pour mieux les entendre.

-Elle a reçut un choque émotionnel puissant, il lui faudra du temps pour se reposer! Cette voix lui disait quelque chose... 

-Je sais, je sais Madame, mais l'autre fille est peu être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. 

-Monsieur sauf votre respect je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à cette enfant t'en qu'elle ne sera pas complètement remise! 

Après avoir poussé un long soupire la deuxième voix répondit:  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi... Mais vous me préviendrez directement dès que se sera le cas, Compris? 

-Vois s'en serez le premier informer monsieur. 

-Bien. Dans se cas je m'en vais et vous souhaite un bonne fin de journée. 

-A vous aussi monsieur. 

Quand il fut enfin partie la dame soupira de soulagement et vient s'asseoir près de Astride pour lui caresser gentillement la tête. 

-Tu as du en voir des choses pas commode pour que tu reste si longtemps endormi toi... 

Ces caresse lui rappelait celle que sa mère lui faisait avant d'aller dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait partir, Astride le suppliait de sa petite voix de bien vouloir rester encore un peu. Alors sa mère restait jusqu'à t'en qu'elle s'endorme et s'éclipsait discrètement ensuite pour ne pas la réveiller. 

Sa mère. Elle se rappelait maintenant, elle était morte comme Lumille... Non Lumille, elle l'avait abandonné. Sa mère, son père était mort, et elle avait abandonné son amie. Ces monstres lui avaient pris tous se qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. 

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joue, comme deux fleuves qui prenaient source dans la perte de son amie.

Dans un moment de lucidité, elle se dit qu'elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Lumille, parce qu'ils ne l'avaient peu être pas encore tuer, puisque c'était elle qu'ils voulaient. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, infime, mais de l'espoir tout de même.

-De... L'eau. Astride venait de se réveiller avec seul penser qu'il fallait qu'elle leur dise. Pour l'aider elle à retrouver Lumille. 

-Oh tu es réveillée! Oui, oui tout de suite, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

L'eau lui faisait mal, elle avait la gorge sèche, et on aurait dit que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge.

-Combien de temps? Elle avait du mal à parler, comme si elle n'avait pas utiliser sa voix depuis plusieurs jours. 

-Deux semaines. 

-Deux semaine?! Mon dieu comment avait-elle pu rester incontinente deux semaines! 

-Tu as reçu un très fort choque, pas physique mais émotionnel. Je n'avais jamais vue avant une personne rester évanouie si longtemps sans aucune contusions. 

-Vous êtes Madame Pomfresh? 

-Oui mon choux et je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir ou tout du moins pas dans cette endroit là. 

-Mais alors... J'étais à Poudlard quand Dumbeldor m'a ramener! Elle se souvenait. Après que Dumbeldor l'ai sauver, il l'avait emmené dans un endroit, qu'elle avait autrefois pris pour un hôpital, mais maintenant elle reconnaissait ces gravures en haut des murs. C'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait prendre le train si j'étais déjà à l'endroit voulu? 

-A ça je ne sais pas ma petite! C'est un homme étrange mais qui n'agit jamais sans réfléchir, donc il devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison. Mais se que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que tu te repose sinon tu vas retomber dans les pommes, et ça le directeur ne me le pardonnera pas!

Oo00oO

Astride était assise dans le lit de l'infirmerie, tandis que Dumbeldor, un Auror et Madame Pomfresh, était debout autour d'elle.

-Astride. Dumbeldor venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Je sais que cela va être dur, mais il va falloir tout nous raconter si nous voulons retrouvez ton amie au plus vite 

-Je sais. Répondit-elle durement. Et je vais tout vous dire.

Alors elle leurs raconta tout. Quand elle se promenait dehors, dans le parc de leur maison. qu'elle était tomber, mais ses parents étaient trop loin pour l'entendre appeler à l'aide, mais qu'un gentil monsieur était venue l'aider. A cette époque elle ne c'était pas posé la question, comment cet inconnu était il rentrer et comment avait il passer tout les sort de protection de leur demeure. 

Alors elle lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison. Elle ne se doutait pas non plus qu'il avait une baguette dans son manteau. Alors quand ses parents arrivèrent, il leur jetât un sort pour les immobiliser, et fit de même avec elle. 

Elle leur raconta aussi l'épisode de la cave, toute les tortures qu'ils leurs avaient faites.  
Dumbeldor était rester impassible bien que son visage c'était considérablement assombrit, mais les visages de l'auror et de madame Pomfresh était déformé par l'horreur du récit de la vie de la petite fille qui se tenait devant eux. 

Mais Astride continua. Elle leur raconta comment Dumbeldor l'avait sauvé. Tout les mois d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu après son sauvetage, à remonter la pente, à sortir de cette folie qui aurait finit par la tué si ses boureaux ne l'avait pas fait et qu'on ne l'avait pas sauvé. Elle ne dramatisait rien non, il n'y avait pas besoin. 

Puis quand fut venue le temps de raconter de qu'il c'était passé il a deux semaines. Astride de tue. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant elle devait leur dire! Que ceux qui avait kidnappé Lumille était les même qui avait ruiné sa vie.  
Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Rien que de repenser à se moment Astride se sentait partir. Pomfresh avait dû remarquer son trouble car elle dit aux deux autre hommes qui se trouvait dans la pièce.  
-Je pense messieurs qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Elle en a bien assez dit pour aujourd'hui.  
-Oui je pense que vous avez raison. Dumbeldor regardait Astride. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, nous reviendront demain.

**À suivre...**

Une remarque, un avis de mort, une demande en mariage, un conseil, une demande ? Une seule solution, le bouton !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteuze :**Bonjouuuuur ! Me revoilà bien en retards je sais, et je m'en excuse profondément. Pourtant c'était les vacances et j'avais prévu de sortir le chapitre en avance, mais malheureusement se fût le contraire (honte à moi!) Enfin bref, le voici et plus long que jamais ! Se n'est peu être que moi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il s'agrandisse à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Je pensais aussi changé le nom de la fic... Parce que je le trouve un peu cucu quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin bref j'en ai déjà quelque uns en réserve, mais n'hésitez pas en m'en proposer par review.

Je remercie ceux et celle qui suivent mon histoire, et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture. ~

**Chapitre 5: **l'arbre du pendu

Astride était allongée dans la grande salle remplie de lits vides, de temps en temps un première ou deuxième année venait pour quelques blessures de la première chevauchée en ballets, ou du premier chaudron explosé, mais ils repartaient bien vite et Astride ne leur parlait jamais, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcée un mot depuis hier après-midi et elle était anxieuse de la venue de

Dumbeldor et de l'Auror.

Dumbeldor l'intimidait, il l'a mettait mal à l'aise, et l'Auror qui la regardait avec pitié, la même qu'elle trouvait dans les yeux de tous les élèves de cette foutue école. Elle en avait marre, elle ne voulait pas cette pitié, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, devenir transparente et vivre sa vie normalement. Si temps était que le mot normal puisse allez avec elle. Déjà plus jeune sa famille n'était pas un des meilleurs exemples de normalité, sorciers excentriques et richissimes, connues pour des scandales tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui causa leur perte. Ses grands parents ruinés se retirèrent au fin fond du désert des plaines Irlandaises. Et c'est par un heureux hasard que ses parent se rencontrèrent la bas.

Cette histoire sa mère lui avait contée plusieurs fois, souvent avec les étoiles pleins les yeux.

Son père seul héritier de riches sorcier ruinés, marchais dans les rue de la petite et seule ville de la région à la recherche d'un occupation quelconque quand il vit sa mère assise sous un arbre a discuté avec une autre personne.

Elle lui disait qu'ils étaient directement tombé follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais Astride voyait bien qu'elle omettait quelques petits détails, elle avait à chaque fois se sourire mi-triste, jour qu'elle lui racontait pour la millième fois cette histoire, Astride lui demande qui était la personne avec qui elle parlait, et sa mère lui avait répondu, que c'était sa grande sœur, qui c'était marier avec un Moldu, se qui était très mal vue à l'époque. Filles d'un grand banquier du pays, c'était un homme très conservateur, et par conséquent n'avait jamais accepter le mariage de sa fille aînée et l'avait reniée.

Sa petite sœur devait prétexter vouloir voyager "pour admirer le paysage Irlandais" pour voir sa sœur qui habitait dans la région. Prétexte totalement absurde mais son père n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, puisqu'il lui avait même dit "Cela te permettra de réfléchir au erreurs de ta sœur, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas refaire les mêmes puisque maintenant tu es ma seule héritière."

Mais sa grand mère elle n'était pas pareille. Elle avait déjà rencontré le jeune homme, et étant ouverte d'esprit, l'avait trouvé très agréable. Alors elle l'avait aider à voir sa sœur, et venait parfois même avec elle.

L'argent.

C'était la seule chose que sont père aimait, il ne voyait même pas ses filles plus d'une fois par semaine alors qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison.C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il eu une réaction si violente en voyant un jour sa grande fille lui dire qu'elle allait se marier avec un Moldu et qu'elle quittait la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi un pauvre sans le sous et pas un homme noble, de bonne famille qui pourrait subvenir à ses besoins sans difficultés, et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi un homme qui lui plaisait à LUI.

Il était son père et avait son mot à dire. Non?

Au final il avait préféré l'abandonner parce qu'après tout il était son père biologique certe, mais n'avait sinon aucun lien avec sa fille. Il préférait placer tous ses espoirs dans sa deuxième qui elle ne l'avait jamais déçue.

Astride voyait bien que sa mère essayait de garder un visage impassible et neutre en parlant de son père, mais au fond elle était en colère, en colère qu'il ne les ai pas aimé, alors qu'elles savaient qu'il en était capable il l'avait bien fait avec leur mère. Qu'il avait ensuite abandonné.

Il l'avait aimé, mais après qu'elle lui ait donné deux enfants et la sûreté d'avoir une descendance, il l'avait délaissé, et mourir de désespoir devant l'indifférence de son mari face à son état.

Astride repensait à cette histoire quand elle vit Dumbeldor et l'Auror entrer dans la pièce. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle voulait leurs dire, elle voulait les aider, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il y a avait toujours cette boule au fond de sa gorge, le fait qu'elle ait abandonné Lumille et qu'il faudrait leur dire.

-Bonjours Astride. C'était Dumbeldor qui avait parlé et c'était assis à la même place que la dernière fois, sur un tabouret près de son lit, il la regardait de la même façon que le jours d'avant, tendrement mais avec des yeux qui sondent votre âme. L'Auror était là aussi, toujours au fond de la pièce, on aurait dit qu'il voulait se tenir le plu loin de la jeune fille.

Pas très professionnel. Madame Pomfresh était aussi entré et lui tendait un verre avec un liquide bleuâtre. Astride le but pendant que le directeur lui dit.

-Tu ne va pas être obligé de parler, tu auras juste à répondre à quelqu'unes de nos questions. La jeune fille était soulagée, comme cela tout serait plus simple, surtout qu'elle savait le vielle homme intelligent et était sur qu'il se doutait de qui était l'auteur de cet enlèvement.

-Bien tu es prête?

Astride hocha la tête.

-Les personnes qui ont enlevé ton ami, était-ce les mêmes qu'il y a deux ans?

Elle hocha encore la tête.

-Étaient-ils plusieurs?

-Non il était seul. Ses premiers mots depuis vingt-quatre heures. Elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, au moins maintenant elle était sur qu'ils sauraient qui chercher.

-Peux-tu me raconter en détails se qu'il c'est passé?

-...

-Tu n'as pas à te forcer, nous pourrons revenir demain.

Astride avait peur, peur qu'il la prenne pour un monstre. Elle ne voulait plus être seule, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la juge pour se qu'elle n'était pas. Et pourtant elle l'avait bien fait... Il fallait leur dire.

-Je... Dumbeldor qui était en train de se lever en l'entendant parler se rassit et la regarda attentivement.

-Je l'ai abandonné.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Nous étions sous le grand arbre près du lac, elle était partie un peu plus loin alors que je lisais et ne la voyant pas revenir je suis partis à sa recherche mais il l'avait attrapée et avait sa baguette pointée sur elle et... Et... Et il m'a dit de ne pas oublié. Astride ferma les yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus. Puis il est partis avec elle. Et moi je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas fait un pas pour l'aider, j'étais tétanisée

et je l'ai abandonnée... Je suis un monstre. Elle était en larme, avoir dit tout cela à voix haute rendait son acte encore plus vrai.

Elle l'avait abandonnée.

Dumbeldor après un temps de silence parla enfin.

\- Cela aurait pu être pire si tu avais fait quelque chose.

-Mais elle doit croire que je l'ai abandonnée! Quand arriverait-elle enfin à avoir un vie simple, sans que malheur et désolation soit de la partie? Quand?

-Je te promet que nous la retrouverons le plus vite possible, avant que quoi que se soit lui soit arrivé.

Oo00oO

Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait retrouvé au bout de deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant les quelles Astride ne dormait que quelques heures, toujours entrecoupé de cauchemar où elle voyait Lumille se faire torturer devant elle, et elle était attachée au mur de la cave où avait été tué ses parents, qu'elle voyait aussi, marchant vers elle, en lui répétant qu'elle était un monstre et qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

Alors quand elle vit Dumbeldor et Lumille à côté de lui à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, les larmes coulèrent toute seule, silencieuses, telle une multitude de petite lames qui lui raclaient les joues en douceur. Elle était en vie, en vie, en vie. Puis elle vit le regard de son amie, elle eu un temps d'arrêt. Il était vide et sans expression, comme si toute la joie de vivre qui caractérisait sa seule amie c'était envolé.

Que lui avait-ils fait...

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'un mince trait alors qu'elle avait toujours un sourire plaqué au visage quel quel que soit les circonstances. Sa posture était celle d'un cadavre qu'on aurait ramener à la vie sans lui redonner son âme.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela arriver? Lumille était sa force, sa joie de vivre et sa raison d'être. En une semaine à peine elle avait su la faire rire plus de fois quand deux ans. En une semaine elle avait su devenir la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et cette personne elle l'avait perdu. Elle l'avait abandonnée devant la peur de revivre un enfer, et à la place elle le lui avait fait subir.

Oo00oO

Les deux premières années furent les plus dur pour Astride, elle n'avait jamais reparler à Lumille ni à qui que se soit, elle n'avait prononcer plus aucuns mots depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie.

Les professeurs avaient bien essayer mais à chaque fois elle baisait la tête et fermait les yeux pour ne plus entendre leurs sermons. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle, comme quoi des anciens agresseurs seraient revenus et lui auraient arracher la langue pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais raconter ce qui c'était passé. Mais Astride s'en fichait, plus rien ne comptais pour elle, et encore moins sa réputation dans cette école.

Quelques jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Dumbeldor lui avait donner une panoplie de 12 couteaux avec un manche tailler dans de l'or pur et incruster de pierres précieuses, et un énorme grimoire des défenses à l'arme blanche et à la baguette.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bien sur ils savaient très bien tout les deux que c'était pour qu'Astride s'entraîne et puisse se défendre en cas de nouvelles attaques.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'en temps normal le armes et les sortilèges de ce niveaux étaient interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, donc il était évident qu'elle devrait s'entraîner en secret et en dehors de

l'établissement.

Sans lui répondre Astride avait juste hoché la tête puis était partie de se bureau trop grand qui donnait des allures d'empereur à Dumbeldor.

Elle s'entraînait tous les soirs sous ce vieux saule près du quel Lumille avait été enlevé.. C'était peu être débile mais Astride attendait qu'elle revienne, pour pouvoir s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais pourtant tous les soirs elle se rendait dans se lieu qu'on

pourrait maintenant qualifier de sacré de par son atmosphère mystique qu'on croirait sorti d'un film se SF.

L'eau verdâtre du lac se reflétait sur le vieux arbre qui ondulait lentement sous les assauts du vent, mais ne pliait jamais. Ses branches, multitudes de lianes qui formait comme un rideau protecteur autour de sa si fragile personne.

Cet endroit était sa petite île déserte où elle pouvait s'échapper pendant quelques heures.

Elle parlait souvent à son chat qui avait eu refuge entre les deux branches principale de l'arbre, et lui lui répondait par de petit miaulement affirmatifs.

Elle lui racontais pendant qu'elle s'entraînait qu'elle était un peu stressé pour le contre de physique quantique de demain, qu'elle avait passé une bonne journée car il avait fait un temps magnifique, mais jamais de ses réels inquiétudes. Non dès qu'elle entrait dans le petit cercle protecteur de l'arbre plus rien ne comptait ou n'avait de réel importance elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille s'entraînant au lancer de couteaux et de sort de haut niveau qui parlait à son chat. Rien de plus ni moins.

Mais quand elle écartait les branche pour retournait en cours, Astride revenait à la réalité. Elle

s'entraînait aux défenses physiques, et magiques car elle pouvait à tout moment subir l'attaque de personnes lui voulant ne sait-on quel mal. Renfermer sur elle même elle n'avait parler à aucun être vivant hormis son chat depuis plus d'un ans. Non, elle n'était pas normale.

Les autres élèves la regardaient avec un regard mélangeant pitié, curiosité et dégoût de cette personne asocial qui repoussait toute personne voulant l'approcher.

Lentement elle sombrait. Dans les abysses de la solitude et de l'incertitude. Avait-elle une place dans se monde?

Méritait-elle de vivre même après toutes les choses qu'elle avait fait?

Elle ne savait plus. Ou plutôt elle le savait, mais cette vérité lui faisait si mal qu'elle préférait faire semblant de ne pas la connaître.

Elle voulait ignorer les gens qui la poussait dans les couloirs en murmurant "monstre".

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison. Non ils la traitaient de "monstre" ou bien de "folle" parce qu'un jour où elle déjeunait dans la grande salle un griffondor c'était installer en face

d'elle et l'avait saluer. Au début elle c'était dit qu'il devait dire bonjour à une personne étant derrière elle, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part Néo qui se pressa un peu plus

contre sa jambe à l'approche de cet inconnu, et quand le jeune homme ce répéta, Astride leva les yeux.

Harry était subjugué. Il avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises cette fille qui marchait toujours toute seule les yeux baissés suivi de son petit chat noir. Elle l'intriguait, et il voulait vraiment apprendre à la connaître, on lui avait dit un jour que ses parents avait été assassiné et que depuis son arrivée au collège elle n'avait jamais parler ni souri à qui que ce soit. Pourtant il était sur d'avoir vue un sourire sur son visage et c'est d'ailleurs cela qui lui donna le courage de venir la voir se midi la.

Le jour d'avant alors qu'Harry et ses amis se rendait chez Agride, elle marchait la tête baissée vers la forêt interdite.

-La fille bizarre. Elle me fait vraiment flipper celle la. Avait dit Ron.

Hermione lui avait mis un coup de coude pour la forme, mais à elle aussi cette fille lui faisait peur, toujours les yeux baissés mais pourtant la tête droite et haute, on aurait dit que le monde l'ennuyait profondément.

Pendant que les jeunes gens rentrait dans la petite bâtisse du gardien de l'école Harry regarda la jeune fille plus attentivement. Et quand la jeune fille arrivée à la lisière de la forêt leva les yeux, il en était sur il l'avait vue sourire d'un sourire triste des jours d'hiver.

Pourtant à instant même il n'en était plus sur. Elle avait levé des yeux blasés sans aucune trace de joie ni de bienveillance envers lui comme la plus part des gens le regardais, mais pas non plus de le jalousie comme les Serpentards, non juste de l'ennuie. Mais surtout des yeux d'un bleu ciel totalement extraordinaire. Comment une personne pouvait-elle avoir de si beaux yeux et pourtant si inexpressifs?

-Je peux m'asseoir? Le jeune homme avait demander ça sur un coup de tête. Des qu'il l'avait vue seule au milieu de la Grande Salle mangeant seule et plongée dans un livre il avait directement voulu aller la voir. Il avait laisser ses amis à la table des Griffondors et était partis la rejoindre.

Pourtant maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, il se sentait un peu anxieux non pas qu'il regrette son geste tout au contraire, mais le regard fixe de la jeune fille le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il s'assit tout de même, sans même qu'elle lui donne la permission.

Il n'avait toujours pas rompu le contacte visuel quand il fut pris d'une impulsion, il voulait toucher le visage de la jeune fille.

Astride n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle regardait juste la personne devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, son cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances surprise pour son plus grand malheur.

Pourtant des qu'elle sentie la main de cet inconnue lui toucher la joue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne réfléchis pas plus, elle pris le bras du garçon, lui fit une clé de bras en le collant à la table et lui mettant le couteau à pain qu'elle avait récupéré sur la table sous la gorge.

Merde.

Qu'est ce que qu'elle avait fait?

Merde, merde, merde.

C'était Harry Potter. Elle venait d'attaquer le Survivant parce qui lui avait "touché la joue".

Merde!

Elle recula en le lâchant, et ce n'est seulement qu'à se moment là qu'elle remarqua que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle la regardait. Mais elle ne regardait que le jeune homme devant elle.

Il avait été surpris certes, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser qu'il c'était retrouver coincé sur la table un couteau sous la gorge. Et quand elle le relâcha enfin, c'était pour le regarder horrifier par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le couteau tomba à terre et la peur au ventre elle sortie de la Grande Salle en courant. Elle mis du temps à atteindre l'arbre, mais quand enfin elle tomba à genou devant son tronc protecteur elle se permis de pleurer.

Mon dieu qu'avait-t-elle fait?

Elle sentit une petite boule de poile venir contre son ventre et miauler comme pour couvrir ses pleures et ses peines.

Ce soirs la, elle ne rentra pas au dortoir, où personne ne l'attendais de toute façon. Elle était seule sous cette arbre, à pensés qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir cette nuit la dans cette cave si sombre au lieu de se faire sauver.

Le deuxième année fut sûrement la plus dur, plus que la première car les élèves ne se contentaient plus de quelque bousculades dans les couloirs et de quelques mots acerbes. Non ils leurs arrivaient parfois au détours d'un couloir de la battre comme ça, juste pour le plaisir ou pour se défouler d'une mauvaise notes par exemples. Se n'était plus que des Griffondors, qui pour venger leur sacre saint j'ai nommé Harry Potter, mais cette année la c'était toutes les maisons, elle était devenue le souffre douleur officiel de l'établissement. Tout le monde venait la voir un jour ou l'autre. Parfois des filles venait l'humilier en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si leurs petits amis les avaient plaqués, qu'elle n'était qu'une sous-merde et qu'elle ne méritait de vivre que pour leur servir à se défouler. Alors Astride faisait oui de la tête mais ne pleurait jamais. Portant sur ses épaules toute leur rancune et leur haine.

De toute façon ne méritait-elle pas se qui lui arrivait? Après tout elle était un monstre...

Elle montait les marches. Une par une en entendant tous leurs mots, tout se qu'ils avaient pu lui dire, à quel point elle état horrible et méritait de mourir. Elle voulait enfin être libre, pouvoir s'envoler et retrouver les bras chauds de son père, le parfum enivrant de sa mère. Les sourires de Lumille.

Arrivée en haut de la tour sa vue fut cacher par ses cheveux tellement il y avait de vent, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le garçon qui se trouvait déjà là.

Quand elle le vit, elle le pris pour un ange, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs flottaient dans le vent. Il avait l'air si loin et pourtant si près. On aurait dit que le vent pouvait le faire tomber à tout moment tellement il était fin, pourtant il tenait bon. Planté devant se gouffre, comme pour lui dire "tu ne m'auras pas."

Astride ne voyait pas ses yeux car il était de dos, mais elle était sûre qu'ils scrutaient l'horizon tel une gargouille en haut de sa cathédrale. Impartiale.

Elle redescendit. Astride avait pris sa décision, elle devait vivre pour cette ange qui lui était apparu, pour son aplomb à se tenir face au vent.

Mais surtout, elle devait changer.

Si elle était resté un peu plus longtemps, Astride l'aurait vue se retourner et aurait donc pu voir son visage. Plus tard elle regrettera de ne pas être resté. Mais se n'était pas le plus important, elle devait vivre pour lui, puise qu'elle n'avait pas pu le remercier, sa vie et son changement devait être son remerciement.

**À suivre...**

**Une idée pour un nouveau titre ? Une menace de mort ? Une demande en mariage ? Une proposition pour partir sur une île paradisiaque ? Ou tout simplement un avis ou une remarque ? Une seule solution, le bouton !**

**P.S= j'ai déjà commencer à écrire le 6 donc **_**normalement**_** si tout se passe bien il devrait arriver plus rapidement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de L'auteuz' **: Bonjours tout le monde ! Cette fois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas en retard, mais est-ce qu'une impression ? Je ne l'espère pas ! D'autant plus comme je l'avais prédit mes chapitres s'allongent un peu plus à chaque fois. Je viens cette fois si avec un chapitre sur un ton plus léger que les précédant, et ça a été une vrai bouffer d'air frai à écrire ! Parce que comme je m'imprègne tellement de se que j'écris, que mon humeur en ai souvent influencer, donc j'étais quelque peu morose comme vous l'auriez pu deviner.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**TRES IMPORTANT A LIRE SVP : comme je l'avais sûrement dit dans mon ancien chapitre je voulais changer le nom et j'ai finalement trouver une idée ! Donc pour ceux ou celle qui suivent mon histoire mais qui ne sont pas inscrit, et qui voudraient continuer à la suivre (merciiii) sont nouveau nom sera « Why » voilà petit et beaucoup plus simple et surtout moins tape à l'oeil qui était de très mauvais goût je trouve. Enfin cette fois si je vous laisse vraiment lire l'histoire.**

_**Chapitre 6: **__Quand le printemps des fleurs arrive.__  
_  
Drago était heureux. Il avait réussi. Il était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa maison en seulement deux ans. Il était aussi bien respecté que craint, personne ne s'opposait à lui et si jamais quelqu'un avait le malheur de le faire, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait le regretter amèrement. Mais, car il y avait toujours un mais. Mais Harry Potter lui avait réussi et cela mettait Malfoy dans une rage sans nom. Il était le seul point noir de son tableau. Il avait osé refuser son amitié! Et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de le défier et de lui tenir tête. C'était totalement inadmissible.

Paf! Le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe par terre, venait de retentir derrière lui. Malfoy se retourna pour voir qui était l'opportun qui osait déranger ses réflexions.

Le jeune homme blond eux un sourire carnassier en voyant la dite personne.

-Potter. A se que je vois tes parents non pas eux assez de jujote pour t'apprendre à marcher correctement. Ah mais oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, ils sont morts.

-Malfoy... Harry se releva pour lui faire face et ne contait pas se laisser faire. Ah se que je vois tes parents ne ton appris à choisir tes amis. Parce qu'avec tes deux gros larbins qui te suivent partout j'ai bien peur que tu te retrouve à jouer la nounou pour le reste de ta vie.

-Comme c'est gentil. Le grand Harry Potter s'inquiète pour moi. Mais à ta place je m'inquièterais déjà pour moi, parce qu'avec la sale sans de bourbe qui bave partout en étalant toute sa pseudo science et qui accessoirement te sert "d'ami" je me ferais du soucis pour mon avenir, et puis se Weasley... Qu'elle affreuse famille de traîtres à leur sang, ne savent-ils pas que des moyens de contraception on été inventé? Cela pourrait peut être arrêter le flo continue de morveux qu'ils pondent.

-Tu... Harry ne réfléchis pas plus et le pris au collier. Comment osait-il insulter des amis de la sorte.

-Mais c'est qu'on devient violant Potter.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais refait le portrait Malfoy

-Ta repartie baisse. Tu me déçois Potter. Je devrais bientôt me trouver un nouveau martyr.

Harry allait frapper le jeune homme quand il senti une main délicate se poser sur son bras. Il crut d'abord que c'était Hermione qui venait l'arrêter mais quand il vit le propriétaire de cette main il resta pétrifié.

Drago n'était pas souvent surpris, on peut même dire qu'il s'ennuyait souvent, mais il n'était pas du tout préparer à se qu'il venait de voir. Non absolument pas, comment pouvait-il ne serais ce qu'un moment avoir pu y penser?

Oo00oO

Elle voulait changer. Ça elle en était sûr. Mais comment le pouvait-elle seule? Personne ne l'approchait ou si se n'était que pour l'humilier.  
Elle devait se trouver un ami, mais qui? Elle n'avait parlée à aucun être humain depuis maintenant deux ans. Peut être que si elle se remettait à parler...? Mais à qui toujours?  
Si quelqu'un ne l'aidait elle ne pourrait jamais avancer.

Elle ruminait toutes ces pensées quand elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de mou. Comment un mur pouvait-il être aussi moelleux? Et puis pourquoi un mur? Elle ne serait jamais rentrer dans un mur! Même si elle avait toujours les yeux baissés elle savait où elle allait par Merlin!

Et c'est quand elle levait ses yeux qu'elle y rencontra deux de des confrères.

Sa première pensée fut qu'un mur n'avait pas d'yeux. La deuxième était qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un beau bruns aux yeux verts, et que par conséquent c'était un humain, donc un élève de cet école, donc quelqu'un à éviter.

Mais de suite elle se dit que ce n'est pas en ayant ce genre de pensées qu'elle arriverait à changer. Elle ne se laisserait plus intimider elle se l'était jurée!  
Peu être qu'elle pourrait essayer de lui parler? Non il était encore trop tôt. Mais si c'était le coup de mains qu'elle attendait? Trop tôt!

Elle se recula du jeune homme pour partir sans même s'excuser.

-Hey! Attend! Tient le mur-homme parlait. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, quand elle disait que c'était trop tôt, c'est que c'était trop tôt point.

-Tu ne t'es même pas excuser. L'étudiant venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Très mauvaise idée, parce que certes elle daigna enfin le regarder mais c'était avec un regard noir qui aurait pu refroidir le plus brûlant des incendies.

-Oh... Astride.

Tout de fois elle en profitât quand même pour voir qui était cette personne qu'elle avait pris pour un mur si moelleux.  
Une cravate rouge, des cheveux ébènes en bataille, des yeux vert émeraudes, des lunettes rondes, un début de cicatrices apparente sur le haut du front droit... Et merde Potter. Il avait vraiment le don d'apparaître toujours au mauvais moment.

Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de lui, mais il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule si bien qu'elle ne pût que rester planter là à attendre qu'il veuille bien la laisse partir.

-Je te cherchais. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre de la lâcher, lui crier même, mais elle ne pouvait. Ses premiers mots depuis deux ans. Ils se devaient d'être spéciales non? C'est fou le nombre de questions qu'elle se posait aujourd'hui. Mais comme elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas la réponse elle préférait se taire et attendre qu'il la lâche.

-Je voulais te parler. Lui parler? A elle? Pourquoi?  
-Je... Je voudrai qu'on devienne amis. Il avait dit ça en baissant les yeux et en rougissant. Et d'abord pourquoi elle? « Amis »? Pourquoi faire? Elle n'avait pas besoins d'amis! Ou plutôt si, elle en avait cruellement besoins, mais pourquoi elle? Elle devait lui dire, elle devait parler, elle devait...

-Pourquoi? Elle avait réussi. Ses premiers mots depuis des mois. Et il résumait plutôt bien cette période tout à fait horrible de ça vie, est ce que cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle prenait fin? Elle l'espérait.

-Tu... Oh mon dieu Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, elle lui avait **PARLÉ**. Elle savait parlé mais alors...  
-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais...?  
-Parce que. Mais répond d'abord à ma question pourquoi moi, et pourquoi « amis »?  
Harry ayant réussi à retrouver ses esprits après cette révélation lui répondit.

-Parce que j'ai toujours voulu comprendre. Pourquoi tu paraissais si triste et ennuyé du monde, pourquoi tu ne parlais jamais...

-... Astride ne répondait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout se qu'elle avait vécu, pas maintenant. Mais surtout il y avait beaucoup trop de 'pourquoi' dans cette conversation et elle en avait marre.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment?! Tu es vraiment d'accord?!

-Oui...

Harry venait de la prendre dans ses bras. 

-Je suis si heureux! 

Comment pouvait-il déjà la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il venait à peine de se rencontrer? 

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas plutôt amoureux de moi? Vue comment tu réagis on pourrait presque croire que je viens d'accepter de sortir avec toi. 

Il éclata de rire, elle parlait mais en plus elle était drôle, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Non il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, sinon il ne l'aurait pas regarder comme il avait fait, comme un grand frère qui vient pour la première fois de voir sa petite sœur.

Oo00oO

-Potter, arrête on va être en retard.

-D'accord. Il repoussa vivement Malfoy contre le mur et partie rejoindre la jeune fille.

Mais que venait-il de se passer? Malfoy l'esprit totalement bloqué ne comprenait plus.

Drago n'était pas souvent surpris, mais voir Astride Phirmane la fille qui n'avait jamais parlé et qui évitait tout le monde, poser la main sur Potter et lui _parler_ c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Et comme tous les élèves du couloirs s'arrêtaient pour les regarder se battre avec Potter, ils remarquèrent tous se que venait de faire Astride.

Le lendemain les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Astride Phirmane avait parler et à Harry Potter de surcroît! Comment se faisait-il?

Astride avait pour habitude de descendre dans la grande salle avant tout le monde pour éviter le gros de ses martyres et ainsi commençait la journée en étant un temps sois peu en forme, mais hier Harry, parce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, lui avait fait jurer qu'ils mangeraient ensemble à la table des Griffondors. Bien sur en premier temps elle avait repoussé la proposition d'un bloc, comment pouvait-elle manger avec ses bourreaux de première années? Mais Harry qui ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait et l'avait tannée jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour qu'elle accepte. Alors bien sur dans sa grande bonté de cœur et la fin de son infinie patiente, Astride dit oui. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire à Harry pourquoi elle ne voulait pas y aller et lui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher temps qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquer.

Elle avançait dans la salle immense au plafond à l'image d'un beau ciel d'été et avec la totalité des regard y compris ceux des professeurs posés sur elle. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas partir en courant. Tu voulais changer? Voici ton changement, alors pour une fois dans ta vie ne gâche pas tout.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Dumbeldor. Comment un homme si vieux pouvait avoir un regard si pétillant? Si Astride ne savait pas qui il était et qu'elle l'aurait croisé dans la rue en train de la regarder de la même façon, elle l'aurait à coup sûr pris pour un pervers, mais la n'était pas la question, elle devait trouver Potter et au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas que ses jambes la lâche en pleins milieu du réfectoire.

Astride était terrifiée mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître, si jamais elle se mettait à paniquer c'était la fin de tout. Alors quand elle vit Harry Potter lui faire signe de la table des lions, Astride s'assit calmement entre le Survivant et un jeune homme au cheveux roux et au tâche de rousseurs qui lui recouvraient la quasi totalité du visage.

-Bonjour Astride. Harry était littéralement en train d'engloutir une tartine de beurre, mais s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas et leva des yeux interrogatif vers elle.

Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait et retenait son souffle? Pourquoi?

-Bonjour Potter. Il sourit, la salle qui était totalement silencieuse quelque secondes avant repris son niveau sonore habituel. Finalement elle n'était pas muette, mais ils avaient tous une vie à vivre alors ainsi sois-il cela n'allait pas changer grand chose pour eux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry!  
Elle baissa les yeux, elle n'était pas encore habitué à appeler quelqu'un par son prénom, et tout ces regards l'avait fait stresser.

-Astride voici Ron Weasley. Harry lui montra le jeune homme roux a sa droite. Et Hermione Granger. C'était la jeune fille brune qui était assise devant Harry.

-Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Astride Phirmane.

-Bonjour... Astride regardait fixement son assiette vide. Mon dieux pourquoi était-elle si gênée?

-Tu n'étais pas sensée être muette ou tu faisais semblant?

-Ron! Harry et Hermione avait crier en même temps et elle l'avait agrémenté d'un magnifique coup de pied sous la table.

-Aih! Ça fait mal Hermione! Elle lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait très bien pu concurrencer celui d'Astride.

-Je faisais semblant.

-Oh... Et pourquoi?

-Ron. Ça suffit

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas parler.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas muette?

Cette fois si les deux jeunes gens se taisaient, parce que sa réponse les intéressaient eux aussi.

Astride était troublée, toutes ces questions et ces regards inquisiteurs lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à la foule, alors comment était-elle sensée gérer cette situation? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à leur question, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette.  
Astride prétexta une nausée soudaine, se qui n'était pas t'en que cela faux, pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. 

Elle marchait dans les couloir pour se rendre dans le parc quand elle entendis des pas derrière elle, elle tourna à gauche et les entendis toujours quand elle arriva face au mur.

-Toujours aussi stupide à se que je vois Phirmane.

-Seamus.

-C'est vrai, tu sais parler maintenant, mais cela n'a apparemment pas suffit pour faire aussi marcher ton intelligence, tu t'es toi même mis dos au mur, littéralement. Et il avait raison, Astride avait reculé d'un pas en le voyant, vielles habitudes obligées. Mais cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle avait retrouvé sa voix, mais aussi son courage.

-C'est plutôt toi l'idiot dans cette histoire non? On sait très bien tout les deux que si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais t'envoyer à l'infirmerie dès cet instant. Et c'est se qu'elle aurait fait si le Griffondor ne l'avait pas pris par le col et coller contre le mur.

-Tu. Ne. Me. Fais. Pas. Peur. Dit-il en hargneusement. Tu es faible et je suis fort. 

Astride le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était déterminée et cela se voyait dans son regard, le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recule en voyant cela, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux, d'habitude elle les baissait toujours. Comment avait-elle pu changer en si peu de temps? Il lui mît une claque, puis lui dit sèchement.

-Tu vas souffrir pour avoir eu le cran de t'être rapproché de Potter, si tu oses encore ne serais-se que le regarder, tu es morte, compris?

-Seamus?Il s'éloigna rapidement d'Astride en voyant quelqu'un arrivé.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici!

-Je cherchais Astride. Il tourna son regard vers elle et remarqua la marque rouge qu'elle avait sur la joue. 

-Tu... Mon dieu Seamus tu l'as frappée?! Furibond Harry se retrouva contre son compagnon en deux enjamber. Pour le plaquer contre le mur et lui enfoncer sa baguette sous la gorge. Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé?

Le regard noir d'Harry lui faisait peur, comment une personne pouvait-elle être autant en colère pour elle?

-Astride répond moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé?

-Oui...

La prise de Harry sur la chemise de Seamus se raffermit.

-Comment as-tu osé?

Astride surprise releva la tête. Il ne savait rien. Rien de se que tout les autres élèves lui faisaient subir et dont il était l'instigateur. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant? A bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait jamais regarder avec pitié, et pourtant au début de leur relation elle pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu qu'ils deviennent amis, pour se faire pardonner. Mais non il ne savait absolument rien et pourtant il l'avait quand même défendu.

-Comment tu as pu la frappé espèce de salopard!

-Moi aussi.

-Quoi?

-Moi aussi je l'ai frappé. Les deux jeunes gens éberlués ne dirent rien quand ils virent la Serdaigle se lever et s'approcher vers eux d'un pas déterminé pour prendre la tête de Seamus toujours immobilisé par Harry, et la frappé de toute ses force sur le mur derrière.

-Que... Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut allez chercher l'infirmière.

Oo00oO

Astride se tenait debout près du lit de son ancien bourreau. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'indiquer à l'infirmière qu'elle avait trouvé un élève inconscient dans les couloirs. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot à Potter. Il s'était assis sur un siège derrière elle et regardait aussi son ami endormi dans le lit de la salle blanche. Que se passait-il entre ses deux là pour qu'ils en viennent à se frapper? Mais d'abord comment se connaissent-ils? Astride ne lui disait rien, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était allé chercher Madame Pomfresh. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, il s'était contenté me de la regarder durement pour lui montrer que quand tout cela serait finit, il voudrait des explications.

-Les enfants. Vous pouvez retourner en cours je vais m'occuper de lui. Madame Pomfresh était rentré dans la petite zone de confinement en apportant un plateau remplis de flacon en tout genre remplis de liquides multicolores.

Astride sortie la première suivit de près par Harry qui la regardait encore ardemment mais elle ne disait rien.  
Elle ne les dirigeait pas vers la salle de cours mais vers le parc, Harry lui, se contenta de la suivre jusqu'à un petit banc perdu au milieu d'une colline où ils s'asseyaient.

Perdu les yeux dans l'horizon Astride lui raconta. Elle lui raconta la premier jour, où Harry s'était assis à sa table et qu'elle l'avait agressé. Le soir même Seamus était venu la voir et l'avait menacé qu'elle n'aurait pas dû toucher au Sacre Saint Potter, qu'elle n'en était pas digne et qu'elle allait le regretter. Au début de n'était que quelques bousculades au détour d'un couloir. Puis de plus en plus de Griffondores si sont mis. On la faisait tomber parterre, la frappait, l'humiliait en lui jetant de la nourriture ou en lui coupant les cheveux. Puis l'année suivante ça avait dépassé la maison des lions, toutes les maisons si mettaient. Elle lui racontait qu'elle était devenue le souffre douleur officiel de Poudlard et que la quasi totalité de élèves venaient se défouler sur elle, un jour même un septième année qui avait raté ses ASPIC et avait entendu la réputation de la fille, vient la chercher, il l'avait coincé au font d'un couloir. Il avait le même regard lubrique qu'avait les bourreaux de ses parents quand ils la regardaient. Ce jour là fut le seul où elle se défendit, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ÇA encore une fois non, pas quand on lui avait dit que tout irait bien, pas quand elle s'était persuadée que même si elle était martyrisée, cela ne lui arriverait plus. Elle sentait le froid de la pierre lui mordre le dos malgré ses vêtements. Elle le voyait aussi s'avancer en regardant devant lui, en la regardant elle de ses yeux fous.

Elle pouvait se faire battre, martyriser, noyer, humilier. Mais pas ÇA. Elle ne le supporterait pas cette fois si. 

Elle ne lui dit pas les détails, elle raconta juste à Potter qu'elle avait été paniqué par sa promiscuité.

Alors dès qu'il posa sa main sur le mur à côté de sa tête, Astride l'a pris et la tordit de toute ses forces, sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, le jeune homme ne poussa qu'un cris rauque, et elle en profita pour courir loin, le plus loin possible et oublier se qui venait de se passer, sa vie misérable, son existence inutile, les gens de cette école.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle courait sans but dans l'un de ces immenses couloirs typiquement Poudlard, de grands arcs de cercles sur sa droite lui donnait une magnifique vue sur la nuit étoilée d'hiver, mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait juste cette impression d'étouffement. Comme si des ailes lui poussait mais qu'elle était dans une petite boîte sans oxygène. Elle suffoquait littéralement en montant les marches. Elle avait arrêté de courir mais pas de réfléchir. Elle savait se qu'il lui fallait. Un grand saut.  
Comme ça elle pourrait enfin déployer ses ailes et retrouver les gens qu'elle aimait.

Elle lui raconta aussi l'entrevue avec l'ange ce qui d'ailleurs, la sauva, puis sa rencontre avec Harry et l'épisode de Seamus, pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.

-Mais alors tu as été... Harry venait de briser le silence, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Non seulement ses camarades lui avaient fait vivre un total enfer mais en plus elle avait vécu ça sans en parler à qui que se soit...

-Oui. Mais se qui c'est passé à Poudlard n'était que des gamineries. Astride avait le regard dur plonger au loin, elle ne devait pas pleurer, plus jamais pour cette histoire. Tu dois sûrement connaître se qui est arrivé à ma famille avant que je vienne dans cette école?

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait, il était dans le Poudlard express quand Hermione lisait le journal et était tombé sur cette article, elle était au bord des larmes en le lisant, lui qui voulait comprendre pourquoi son amie était triste lui avait pris le journal des mains et avait lu l'article. Il se souvenait de toutes les horreurs qu'on racontait à ce sujet, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer se qui c'était vraiment passé après se que son amie venait de lui dire.

-Dit Harry. Est-ce que tu as voulu devenir ami avec moi pour une quelconque raison particulière?  
Elle fixait toujours l'horizon durement. Elle priait juste pour que cette fois, Dieu si il existait vraiment, malgré qu'il l'ai abandonné nombre de fois, veuille bien lui accordé un véritable ami, digne de confiance.

-Oui.

Sa gorge se sera. Ça y est, elle savait, il s'était moqué d'elle et maintenant il allait la jeter et lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une merde parce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir penser qu'un jour qu'elle deviendrait ami avec le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant. Mais maintenant elle savait, elle allait le jeter avant qu'il ne la jette, même si s'était puéril de sa part, elle estimait avoir assez souffert pour pas mal de temps en se qui concernait ses relations amicales.

Alors elle se leva, tranquillement tout en regardant toujours devant elle, elle ne devait surtout pas avoir de regrets, elle s'était préparée, elle avait accepté les risques en étant « ami » avec lui, et le fait qu'ils ne n'en était pas vraiment en était un aussi.  
Elle allait continuer à marcher quand elle senti une main lui agripper le poignet.

-C'était pour ton sourire.

Astride se retourna vivement.

-Pour mon sourire?

Nerveux Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils se trouvaient sur une colline dominant tout le parc et les lacs de Poudlard où se reflétait le soleil à son paroxysme ce qui donnait l'impression que la surface de l'eau était un immense miroir sur le quel on aurait pu marcher pour attendre le reflet du grand astre.

Mais il était déjà midi et ils avait loupé quatre cours. Et Harry aurait préféré en cet instant, même si le paysage était à couper le souffle car ils avait bien mis quinze minute pour arriver en haut de cette colline, et qu'il était bien trop fatiguer pour descendre, se trouver en cours de potion avec son professeur chéri qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour l'humilier et les rire de ce sale serpent à tête blonde pour l'enfoncer. Car pour l'instant il était bien trop gêné lui qu'il n'arrivait jamais à sortir des phrases cohérentes en situation délicate comme celle-ci, était bien embrassé.

-Je... Oui, eu... Je... Je t'ai vue sourire quand tu était près de la forêt interdite. Harry était rouge écarlate en baissant la tête.

-Je ne souris pas.

-Mais je t'ai vue pourtant! 

Quand il releva la tête pour croiser son regard, Harry prit peur. C'était le même qu'elle lui avait donné quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois dans la grand salle, glacial, mais cette fois si il n'était pas inexpressif, non il était en furieux. Deux bille bleus, froides qui aurait pu le tuer si des yeux le pouvaient.

-C'est complètement stupide Potter. Je m'en vais.

Il l'a rattrapa pour la deuxième fois cette matinée. 

-Attend! Astride se n'est pas se que je voulais dire...

-Alors quoi qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire! Elle tira un peu plus sur son écharpe bleu roi, mais se pas à cause du froid, elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien, il voulait se moquer d'elle? Pour son sourire? C'était totalement ridicule.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir plus que des amis. Il l'avais pris par les épaules et la regardait dans les yeux, qui n'était serte plus en colère mais toujours aussi froids.

-Plus que des amis?

Mais que voulait-il dire par la? Quand même pas...? Nooon! Pas ça quand même!

-Oui une famille. Harry lui sourit tendrement, il lui devait l'entière vérité car il savait que si il ne la donnait pas, avec elle c'était impossible.

-Une famille? Mais qu'avait-elle à toujours répéter se qu'il disait aujourd'hui! Elle n'était pourtant pas un perroquet non. Elle avait bien une tête humaine. Des jambes humaines. Des bras humains. Un corps humain.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille, ceux chez qui j'étais enfant, étaient horribles avec moi. Et en te voyant ...

-Mais tu as déjà Weasley et Granger. Astride venait de le couper, elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser berner, il se moquait d'elle après tout.

-Mais se n'est pas pareil! Eux on déjà une famille qui les aime et bien sûre que je les considère un peu comme ma famille, mais se n'est pas pareil. Alors en te voyant, j'ai pensé, que peu être tu pourrais me comprendre...

-Parce que j'ai aussi perdu mes parents tu pensais qu'on pourrait devenir une famille?

-Ou...oui c'est à peu près ça.

-... Pourquoi.

-Mais pourquoi, quoi! Je te dis se que je pense vraiment et toi tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi! Je te l'ai dit, parce que j'aimerais qu'on devienne une famille!

-Mais pourquoi MOI...

Harry se radoucit, elle se posait la même question que lui depuis des années.

-Pourquoi moi et pas Neville, lui aussi à perdu ses parents non? Ils y en a pleins d'autre...

Harry l'a pris dans ses bras, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec toutes ses questions ou il allait devenir fou.

-Tu ne veux pas tout simplement te taire et devenir ma petite sœur.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Astride se sentait en sécurité.

Dans les bras de sa nouvelle famille. Sa nouvelle famille.

-D'accord...

Oo00oO

-Hey Drago ça va? 

C'était Blaise le meilleur ami de Drago qui venait de l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure il regardait son assiette sans touchez au contenue. 

Il réfléchissait au cas Phirmane. Il savait se qui lui arrivait depuis deux ans, mais n'avais rien fait car il estimait que si elle voulait s'en sortir, c'était seule qu'elle devait le faire, en tout cas sans son aide. Lui le prince de Poudlard n'allait quand même pas se salir les mains pour une Serdaigle sans importance. Mais elle avait réussi, elle était sortie de son mutisme. Car lui était le seul à avoir remarqué son changement d'attitude et pourquoi. Mais se qui l'énervait, n'était pas qu'elle s'en était sortie, mais qu'elle l'ai fait avec Potter.

Ça Némésis de toujours, avant même Poudlard son père lui parlait de lui, à quel point il fallait qu'il deviennent amis, que pour le maître se serait d'une importante crucial. Et quand il avait découvert que se n'était pas le cas, que son fils chéri n'était pas devenu ami avec le Grand Harry Potter, il lui avait fait amèrement regretter, Drago en portait encore la trace, comme toutes les fautes que son père avait crue bon de faire en sorte qu'ils n'oublient pas.  
Potter par ci Potter par là c'était toujours lui qu'on complimentait en premier alors même qu'il n'était pas capable de nouer ses lacets correctement. 

Mais lui, Drago Malfoy sorcier pur sang était devenue l'élève le plus respecté de sa maison, le plus intelligent, il avait même gagné le premier pris au concours de potion. 

Mais bien sûr le grand Sauveur qu'était Potter n'avait pas besoins de prix parce qu'il était doué naturellement! Il était tellement bon qu'il avait sauvé une âme à la dérive pour la remettre sur le bon chemin. Le chemin de la normalité. Et lui sa méchante Némésis qui ne faisais que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors que les gens ne le connaissait même pas personnellement ils faisaient toujours comme si c'était lui le fautif, comme si le Survivant avait toujours raison et que tout ceux qu'ils touchaient étaient transformés en pierre précieuse. En joyaux de la couronne Potter.

Mais cette fille qu'il avait voulu 'sauver', avait-il seulement remarquer que quand elle regardait le ciel on aurait crue la voir sourire tristement mais que au contraire elle le regardait férocement l'air de dire, alors quoi, je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui? Avait-il conscience de se qu'il avait provoqué il y a deux ans? Non absolument pas, il n'était qu'un élèves de plus de cette école à s'enfermer dans des préjugés comme quoi Serpentard est une maison de pourries et que Astride Phirmane n'est qu'une Serdaigle timide, que le Sacre Saint Potter a bien voulu daigner regarder.

-Ouhouu Drago?

Mais pourquoi pensait- il a tous ça? Il n'en avait absolument rien a faire de cette fille et du Griffondores. Parce qu'en premier lieu il devait protéger ses carottes d'un envahisseurs qui lui servait accessoirement de meilleur ami et qui commençait sérieusement à gagner du terrain sur sa nourriture.

**A suivre.**

Plus léger hein ?

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, détesté, une remarque ou un conseil, je suis ouverte à absolument TOUT.

Et je ne remercierais jamais assez ceux et celle qui me suivent je vous fais un petit bisous inter-écran à la place si cela peu suffire. ^^

A bientôt si mon cerveau le veut bien !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteuz' : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon je pense que déjà en premier lieu je devrais m'excuser du retards de se chapitre, mais ma Bêta lectrice a eu quelque problème pour corriger, j'ai donc du demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ensuite je m'excuse parce que se chapitre est beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude... Vraiment désoler T-T je vous promets que je vais me rattraper pour le chapitre 8 ! Sur ces excuses je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 7**: La glace arrive, le gèle prend feu._

Harry était furieux. Mais surtout il s'en voulait à lui même, d'avoir pu laisser une telle chose se passer. Parce que non seulement c'était de sa faute, mais il n'avait rien vu! Et il devait clairement y remédier, maintenant qu'il était au courant il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver.

Il arriva en trombe dans la salle commune, et les élèves qui s'y trouvaient le voyant arriver s'apprêtaient à lui demander ce qui était arrivé ce matin avec la fille, mais se retenant en le voyant les poings serrés, la tête haute et un regard mauvais pour tous les occupants, s'il se retenait de ne pas à tous leur jeter un sort impardonnable ,là ,maintenant.

Ron s'approcha pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami.

-Hey Harry... T'as l'air tendu, ça va pas?

-Non je ne suis pas tendu.

-C'est à cause de Phirmane?

Sous un regard noir, le brun lui répondit froidement.

-Oui Ron, c'est à cause d'elle.

-Raa qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle la!

Harry s'était retourné vers la foule de Griffondores qui s'était levée, non pas par soucis de mieux entendre le Survivant, mais plus pour le fuir en cas de nécessité, parce que l'air autour de lui avait progressivement commencé à devenir lourd, signe que sa magie allait bientôt ressortir, et tous savaient qu'il fallait mieux se trouver très loin de lui quand cela se produisait.

-Cette fille tu vois. C'est celle qui ce matin m'a dit que vous l'aviez martyrisée pendant deux ans juste parce qu'elle s'était défendue.

-Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de te frapper!

-Et alors! C'était un troisième année que Harry ne connaissait pas qui venait de parler. Est-ce une raison pour lui faire subir tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir? Et encore elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui s'est vraiment passer! Vous vous rendez compte? Juste pour un matin, vous l'avez fait souffrir une centaine d'autres.

Soudain Harry se calma, l'air autour de lui se rafraîchit. Mais quand il reprit la parole, il était glacial.

Hermione prit peur parce que la seule fois où elle l'avait vue comme ça c'était en première année quand Malfoy avait pour la première fois insulté ses parents ouvertement après que Harry ait refusé de lui serrer la main.

Et si cela se terminait comme ça s'était fait pour Malfoy, Hermione avait peur qu'il y ait des blessés.

-Si j'entends une seule rumeur comme quoi on lui aurait fait du mal, même juste fait tomber à terre, je peux vous garantir que je le saurais. Ceux où celles concernés par la rumeur...

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna pour partir mais ajouta juste avant de passer la porte.

-Je vous laisse passer le message aux autres maisons.

Oo00oO

Six heures trente, Astride se leva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde. Aujourd'hui elle allait avoir une foule de 'Seamus' enragé à combattre. Mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Jamais. Et maintenant elle avait son ... Grand frère? Aaaargh elle ne s'habituerait jamais à appeler Po... Harry comme ça. D'autant plus, si elle avait déjà du mal à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais elle allait y arriver, oui, elle en était sûr.

Elle traversait le couloir attentive à tout mouvement autour d'elle, mais comme il était encore tôt peu de personnes étaient levées et toutes celles qui passaient ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

Peu être qu'elle aurait de la chance aujourd'hui.

Arrivée dans la grand salle, Astride s'assit à la table des Serdaigles le plus près de la porte comme à son habitude.

Mais ce matin personne ne vint lui renverser son assiette, lui dire des insultes en passant derrière elle.

Rien.

C'était étrange, peut-être qu'ils préparaient quelque chose? Oui c'était sûrement ça, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se relâche, ils allaient bientôt lui faire quelque chose et elle devait y être préparée.

Oo00oO

Astrid était en cour d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Serpentards. Et rien. Absolument rien ne s'était passé, à par que la voix du professeur Binns avait baissé d'un demi octave, ce qui était tout bonnement incroyable en sachant que sa voix normale était d'une monotonie débordante.

Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était que les Serpentards n'avaient rien fait contre elle.

C'est vrai que des quatre maisons c'était celle qui l'a martyrisait le moins, allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être qu'ils étaient heureux de ce qu'elle avait fait a Potter? Ou que tout simplement la plus part d'eux avaient d'autres choses à faire et n'avaient pas besoin d'un petit souffre douleur. Et elle en était plutôt contente parce qu'elle ne voudrait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue s'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle, avec ce que les peu de Serpentards lui faisaient, elle n'osait même pas imaginer.

Enfin bref, elle avait enfin du temps libre et même si ce n'était que pendant un court instant, elle comptait bien en profiter.

Oo00oO

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait aucun bleus en s'allongeant près du veille arbre, elle allait bien et était presque heureuse.

Elle regardait le ciel à travers l'épais rideau de feuilles et se disait que peut-être un jour elle pourrait ressentir ce sentiment plus de quelques jours, qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant, son innocence.

Le jour suivant, elle se leva en retard: elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil. Elle descendit les escaliers tellement rapidement qu'elle faillit louper une marche en s'écrasant lamentablement par terre. Elle priait de toute ses forces pour qu'ils aient tous finit de manger. Ou bien elle n'irait pas manger. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Elle était juste derrière la grande porte sculptée et elle entendait le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle pleine à craquer d'élèves mangeant bruyamment. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, elle irait piquer quelques gâteaux à la cuisine entre deux cours.

Astride allait se diriger vers le parc, quand une voix familière l'interpella.

-Astride! Tu ne viens pas manger?

Elle se retourna et vit Harry sortir de la Grande salle, une tartine encore dans la bouche.

-Non je n'ai pas très faim.

-Aller viens au moins t'asseoir avec nous!

"Nous" voulait dire Griffondores, Griffondores voulait dire 'Seamus enragé', 'Seamus enragé' voulait dire fin de la tranquillité qui s'était installée depuis hier.

-Non merci je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Tandis qu'Astride essayait de discrètement s'enfuir pendant que Harry allait répondre, celui-ci lui pris le bras et l'emmena de force dans la salle bondée de monde. Ignorant ses protestations, Il l'a traîna jusqu'à la table des lions et la fit s'asseoir entre lui et Ron.

-Harry je pouvais très bien aller dans la cuisine après!

-M'en fiche.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle dit poliment bonjour aux deux compagnons d'Harry et se renfrogna. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait quand les gens la verrait avec Potter, et elle avait juste espéré que cela arrive un peu plus tard.

-Tu ne manges pas? Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette fille, elle parlait peu, ne souriait peu, pour ne pas dire jamais , pourtant en la voyant de si près comme ça, elle avait comprit pourquoi son ami avait voulu l'approcher, elle dégageait une sorte de magnétisme énigmatique, qui faisait que l'on n'avait qu'une envie, connaître tout d'elle et le secret qu'elle cache.

Astride ne comptait pas manger mais en voyant toute cette nourriture... Et puis de toute façon, elle était déjà foutue non? Avec l'entrée qu'elle avait fait, elle était sûre que tout le monde dans la pièce l'avait remarquée en compagnie de Potter.

-Mmm... Si. Elle prit ses habituelles tartines beurre-confiture, plus un bol de lait qu'elle s'autorisa, en se disant que c'était son dernier repas avant l'hécatombe. D'habitude elle n'en prenait pas par soucis de propreté quand les élèves lui renversaient sa nourriture dessus, parce que même avec un sort de nettoyage, l'odeur du lait restait, et lui donnait la nausée tout le reste de la journée.

-Et ben tu vois que t'as faim! Lui dit Harry en lui assénant une tape dans le dos qui faillit lui faire recracher le bout de tartine qu'elle avait en bouche.

-Et sinon... Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas me passer son devoir en potions, j'ai pas finis le mien?

-Rooon quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te mettre à travailler? Et puis vu le niveau de ton intelligence tu ne feras que du copier coller et la personne qui te prêtera la feuille se fera engueuler par ta faute.

-Hermione a raison Ron, tu devrais vraiment commencer à te bouger le cul.

-Alors comme ça monsieur est d'accord avec 'Miss je sais tout' mais pas avec son meilleur ami? Vexé, Ron avait commencé à devenir rouge ce qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

-Je te signale qu'elle est aussi ma meilleure amie, donc vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis alors, arrête de faire le gamin et va faire ton devoir pendant le temps qu'il reste, Hermione et moi on t'aidera. Hein Hermione? En marquant bien la dernière syllabe, Harry jeta sur la jeune fille un regard insistant l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le choix.

-Oui, oui je t'aiderai bien sûr!

-Mais on a potion en première heure! Et il ne reste que vingt minutes...

-Raison de plus pour...

-Tiens. Astride tendit un parchemin blanc, noirci d'une délicate écriture. Je te le prête si tu ne fais aucune tâche dessus, je la relirais ensuite pour voir si tu n'as pas écrit exactement la même chose.

-Merci Astride! Tu me sauve la vie !

oO00Oo

Astride était sortie de la Grande Salle toute seule puisque Harry et ses amis n'avaient pas les mêmes cours aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer se matin, elle attendait de pieds ferme ses assaillants.

Mais rien, nada.

Au contraire, on aurait dit que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage en baissant les yeux.

Préparaient-ils quelque chose de si horrible qu'ils en avaient honte avant même de l'avoir fait? Peut-être qu'elle ne survivra pas jusqu'à la fin de la journée... Non. Elle survivra, elle se l'était promis, et se n'était absolument pas le moment de déprimer. Les examens de mis-trimestre arrivaient bientôt, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse déconcentrer par quelques débiles.

oO00Oo

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il ne s'était rien passé, même pas une petit bousculade ou de chuchotements sur son passage. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'ils la laissaient tranquille plus de deux jours !

Alors ce n'était forcément pas eux qu'ils l'avaient choisis, ils avaient trop besoins d'elle pour se défouler. Et de toute façon ils étaient bien trop égoïstes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. En même temps ils ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire du mal puisque qu'elle avait décidé de changer. Mais comment pourrait-elle leurs montrer qu'elle a changé s'ils ne viennent même plus la voir?

Si se n'était pas eux qui avait changé, alors quelqu'un avait dû les menacer...

-Potter.

Astride qui était sous le grand saule, se leva d'un bond et commença à courir en direction de l'école, son chat qui fut surpris par ce mouvement si brusque ne leva que la tête, mais quand il vu sa maîtresse partir si vite, il sauta aussi pour la rejoindre.

Les élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu autres choses que de l'ennui sur le visage de l'ancienne muette, s'écartèrent prestement de son passage. Elle ne courait plus, mais chacun de ses pas claquaient au sol. Elle avait le tête haute, et le regard fixé devant elle, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe lequel des plus courageux Griffondores.

Et quand celui-ci se retrouva justement face à ce regard, il recula de quelques centimètres instinctivement.

-As...Astride... Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Griffondores, le plafond était haut, la pièce entière était décorée de tapisseries aux couleurs de leur maison, quelques fauteuils ici et là devant les cheminées où des élèves qui faisaient leur travail avaient relevé la tête pour voir qui entrait dans la pièce. Harry, lui, était debout au milieu de la pièce en train de discuter avec des premières années avant que la jeune fille n'arrive. Un jour, il lui avait donné le mot de passe de sa maison au cas où elle aurait un problème. Qu'elle naïveté.

-Oui. Elle lui pris le poignet et sans même lui demander, l'entraîna en dehors de la grande pièce, pour l'amener dans une salle de classe vide.

-Astride... Elle se retourna. Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus de la colère qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, mais... De la haine?

-Astride dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas s'il te plais, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Son ton était suppliant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

-Pourquoi. La phrase avait été prononcé durement, même si elle avait détourné le regard.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

-Mais fais quoi !

-De leurs dire de me laisser tranquille ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses cela ? Non tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que si je ne t'en ai parler c'est justement pour que tu ne fasses rien? Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais régler ça moi même ! Astride avait crié, et Harry avait baissé la tête. Il ne comprenait pas, il pensait pourtant l'avoir aider. Il ne voulait que rien n'arrive à sa petite sœur chérie... Alors pourquoi elle lui criait dessus?...

-Mais... Je voulais t'aider... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils t'avaient fait subir ça à cause de moi, et puisque que c'était justement de ma faute il fallait que je le répare...

-Écoute moi bien Potter. Tu crois connaître les gens, tu crois les comprendre et même les aimer. Mais ce n'est rien. Juste du vent créé par ton cœur. Et quand ton cerveau aura compris ça, crois moi, tu ne t'en portera que meilleur.

Harry venait de voir. De voir son visage et ses paroles désespérées. Il avait cru avoir réussi à percer sa carapace mais non. Il ne l'avait qu'effleurée. En réalité, elle était toujours la petite fille effrayée par les gens et les relations de ceux-ci.

-Comment as-tu pu devenir comme ça...

-Potter écoute moi bien, je vais te dire merci parce que tu es tout de même quelqu'un de bien. Mais à partir de cet instant, nous ne sommes plus de la même "famille", juste des connaissances, compris?

Harry était stoïque, il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de baisser les yeux au sol. Puis Astride était parti de la pièce le laissant seul avec son désespoir à lui.

En sortant de la salle, Astride se pris quelqu'un qui avant qu'elle ne touche le sol la releva, elle s'excusa en priant pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas la personne, et qu'elle non plus, bien que la deuxième option était peu probable vu sa réputation.

-Eu... Merci. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Blond, traits fins, yeux gris. Cravate verte, ouf, c'était un Serpentard. Et qui plus est un de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vue pendant ces deux dernières années. Mais... Elle avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Oui. Il l'a fixait dans les yeux, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui mettrait mal à l'aise n'importe qui et en temps normal aurait baissé le regard, mais le contre coup de ce qui venait de se passer avec Potter lui tomba d'un coup, alors elle aussi détourna le regard.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde avant que les deux élèves se retournent et prennent des chemins divergents. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se recroiseraient.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà c'est la fin du mini chapitre si longtemps (attendu?) posté. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré sa longueur ^^'' **

**Une petite review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé ? Même petite ça fait toujours plaisir je vous assure ! Ça nous motive toujours à vous faire une jolie suite *^* (non se n'est absolument pas du chantage XD)**

**A la prochaine fois les amis, le plus tôt possible j'espère. ~ **


End file.
